Advanced Medical Electronics (AME) proposes to develop completely wireless sleep sensors that communicate with a receiver over an advanced reflected backscatter digital radio frequency (RF) link. Existing "wireless" polysomnographs remove the tether connecting the patient to the recorder, but still require wiring between a hub connection on the body and each individual sensor. The proposed system utilizes an integrated, miniature wire-free communications system built directly into the sensors themselves. Recent advances in RF CMOS technology make the proposed device technically feasible. The basic communications concept involves having the sensors modulate and reflect, through tuned antennas, a carrier sent from a receiver with the sensor data. The system's short range provides room-to-room isolation and is suited for many channels of data flow. In Phase I, AME will work with researchers at Honyewell's corporate research center to adapt their proprietary reflective backscatter technology originally developed for asset management and home sensor networking into the sleep model. Pro-Tech- Services Inc., a leading American supplier of sleep sensors, is teamed with AME in this effort and will provide consulting during the project. Pro-Tech would provide manufacturing after Phase II. Phase I includes gold standard human testing of a prototype system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE